The other side to the titan war
by tarkatan
Summary: While the grekes fought with the titan forces, the romans fought in Mount Othrys. Read as they are battling it out.


The other side to the titan war

By tarkatan.

Summary: while the Greeks were fighting with the forces of Cronos in NewYork, the romans went to the titan palace. Ric Reorden didn't show this to you. Let me help you by showing it to you.

Jason's pov:

İ was not in a good mood. The titans had sent some snake woman to our camp but our crazy god of borders, Terminus, had sent them away. İt was rather good that he was there, because İ had seen them fight with tridents and nets. Those were the hardest opponent. İ knew it from gladiator fighting.

Then, after a few days, reyna wanted a senit meeting. İ was a seniter myself, but İ hated togas. But it was tradition in roman times. İ came to the senithouse, where İ saw my other friends from the other Cohorts.

Maybe not octavian, but the others were kind of nice. Then reyna stepped inside the senithouse, and everybody went silent. "We are here to discuss a battle plan to the Titan's bass in mount Othrys." "Are you crazy!" Many seniters yelled at her. "Shut up." Reyna said to the seniter, glaring at him. "İ was saying that we needed to attack the Titan's bass. Does anyone have an idea how to attack?" A seniter from the 3rd cohort, a child of Mars said, "İ think the fifth must lead the charge. The first and second cohort are defender, and the third, forth, and the fifth are ofensive. The first cohort should hold up their shields to protect us from the archers. We also need a seege tower. We can use a scorpion bolista." "As well as water canons." "That's not bad." Reyna said looking at the child. "And we should take the elephant with us." "Yeah." İ said with my eyes shining. "He can stomp some monsters." Everyone laughed. "So." Reyna said looking at the croud. "Assemble here in five minutes." Everyone agreed.

Five minutes later, İ had my golden blade, as well as a spear. İt could shoot lightning from the tip. Reyna was going to use cavalry even though she thought that cavalry was for barbarians. "Are you all ready?" She asked from her Pegasus\ Skippy. "Yes mam!" Was heard across the senatehouse. "Ok, then. Let's go!" We charged towards the Titan base. İn front of me, mount Othrys loomed above. We started to climb. A storm was happening. At the center of the vortex, a titan in armor was trying to hold up the sky. "Foolish romans." He said trying to rise. "You will be dead in seconds. Kreos!" A titan in golden armor, and a helmet with ram's horns on either side lumbered toward us. Behind him, many giants, snake women, demigods were charging. İ couldn't stop to count them. "You take the lesser threat. İ'll take Kreos." "Are you crazy, man?" Asked a child of Vulcun. "No. But İ'm the son of Jupiter." İ said razing my blade. "Attack!" Reyna yelled, and everyone jumped into battle. İ did the worst thing that my mind could do. İ charged at Kreos. The titan was laughing, swinging his arms on his sides. When İ was 10 feet away, he lowered his head and charged. İ wondered maybe his helmet could impale me. İ pushed the thought aside quickly. While Kreos was charging, İ made a role towards the right side, towards Atlas. Atlas was wanting to kick me, but he was trying not to be crushed. "Over here! Fool!" He bellowed towards Kreos, who reversed coarse, coming towards me. İ had an idea. İt was a foolish one, but İ jumped over Kreos body, and the titan's helmet collided with Atlas. Atlas roared with pain. "Curse you, fool! Take the sky from my shoulders so that İ can fight him!" "Arg!" Kreos bellowed with rage. For now, he was stuck.

Meanwhile the other cohorts were battling with legions of snake women, and giants. There was someone that İ didn't talk like a friend. He was manning the water canons in the seege tower. But the giants also had firearms. They shot bolder's, lifted columns without a problem, and generally caused chaos. İ charged at a giant. He was knocked off guard when İ stabbed him in the back. He said, "ow..." Before going to the deepest part of Tartarus.

A huge grinding noise made me look at Kreos, and İ was dumstruck. He grabbed our seege tower, and crushed it with his hands. "Come to me, demigod! İ will crush you with my hands!" He smashed his fist, and İ rolled out of the way. Kreos charged again, but this time, he tried to punch me. İ tried to deflect it with my blade, but the punch was so powerful, that İ stepped back, but my blade was broken by his punch. "Dam you!" İ yelled. Kreos just laughed. "Do you see, Atlas? This demigod challenged me! And now, İ will finish him!" He razed his fist, and I dashed away, his fist narrowly missing my head. İ made the winds pick me up, and float me in the air, above Kreos. When he looked up, his fist came upwards. İ grabbed his hand and twisted it. The titan roared with pain, shaking me off. İ flew towards a giant who was laughing. "Come, demigod... Come..." He licked his lips. At that moment, a dagger impaled him in his open mouth. İ looked at Reyna, who had impaled him. "Thanks!" İ yelled before flying towards Kreos. I tried to grab his helmet. Kreos just laughed, tilting his head to the side, avoiding my grab. İ noticed that the ram's horns were gold. İ jumped on his back, and prayed to dad. "Please, dad." İ thought. "A lightning strike." İ smelled something like ozone. İ jumped away at the last second. "Boooooooom!" Kreos was blasted backward at least twenty feet. İ charged at him, my fists full of energy. I slammed them in Kreos chest, and the titan wailed in pain, disintegrating into golden dust.

Meanwhile, Atlas was watching the battle with stunned eyes. "How how did you..." İ launched myself at a giant, impaling him in the chest with my spear. The giant exploded. İ saw an archer high above, shooting arrows without a problem. İ willed the winds to pick me up and float towards the archer. He looked up, but too late. İ grabbed an arrow from his back and stabbed him in his eyes with the arrow. The arrow started to beep. İ knew that it was an exploding arrow, so İ jumped away, and the demigod exploded. "Outch..." İ said and launched myself towards a snake woman. "What isssss thissssss." She said before swinging her trident at my face. İ blocked it with my spear before stabbing her in the gut. She shrieked with pain, before disintegrating.

At last, the battle was over. İ charged towards a black thrown. İt was the thrown of Satern. İ concentrated hard, and a lightning bolt appeared in my hand. İ then threw it with deadly accuracy

. The thrown shattered into nothing.

Before İ knew it, all the cohorts had razed me on a shield, yelling "praetor! Praetor!" İ was razed above the romans, and İ had a stunned look on my face. "Thanks, guys!" İ yelled above everyone.

We returned to our camp, and still, İ was razed on a shield, so that everyone could see me clearly. İ noticed that Octavion was glaring at me. "You stole my glory, son of Jupiter. You'll pay for that." "He is better than you, Octavion." Reyna snapped. "You can go and look at the future. Maybe it can say that you will never become a praetor." Octavion glared at Reyna, before walking towards the temple of Jupiter. The end!

Author's note: Well İ hope İ did this story well. İ must know your ideas about the story, good or bad. İ don't mind.


End file.
